


The Secret Hug Nut

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stuff From Tumblr [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, fem!Bilbo, fem!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gideondorfmadeanewblogandao3-de said:<br/>❝ fem!Bilbo/fem!Thorin After the hug on the carrock Thorin suddenly loves hugging and she takes full advantage of a hobbit who loves to be hugged. ❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Hug Nut

Kíli watched with amusement as his aunt casually wrapped an arm around their burgular’s shoulders as the company started the trek into the Mirkwood.

"Who knew she was secretly a hug nut." he remarked dryly to Fíli. The older brother laughed

"At least Bella doesn’t seem to mind." he replied, as the hobbit leaned in to the dwarf’s embrace.


End file.
